


Until Then

by nan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei wasn't going to let Duo take this mission by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic.promptly.dreamwidth.org), the prompt was _Gundam Wing, Wufei/Duo, the first kiss since Meiran died._ This was my first time writing Wufei. *G*

“Hey, ‘Fei!”

“I know you have the mindset of a child and are amused by rhyme, but _don’t_ shorten my name,” Wufei replied, not looking up from the computer screen, eyes narrowed as they skimmed over the words.

“Ouch.” Duo dropped down in a chair beside Wufei; it’s wheels squeaking at the unexpected weight. “That was harsh, _Wufei_.”

“What are you doing here?” Wufei didn’t bother replying to Duo’s complaint. It was best not to argue with him; Duo only took that as encouragement.

“You didn’t eat breakfast or lunch. It’s dinnertime, man!” Duo propped his head on one hand, the other running through his bangs. “Jeeez, you and Heero. You guys don’t know how to take care of yourselves.”

Wufei allowed a snort. “Right. That’s rich, coming from someone who thinks nachos and soda constitutes a balanced meal.” He pushed away from the desk and stretched. “But you’re right. It would be unwise to neglect eating for much longer.”

“Well, no worries. It will be neglected no longer,” Duo said, holding up a brown paper bag and grinning. “I’d hate for you to actually have to leave this office, after all.”

“Yes, God forbid,” Wufei said, rolling his eyes, taking the bag and pulling a white box out of it. The meal was from a nearby Chinese restaurant; cheap, but good, and Wufei’s stomach rumbled at the sight. Duo’s meal consisted of a hamburger wrapped in paper with familiar yellow arches and Wufei smiled, albeit briefly. “At least you’re eating something that can actually be considered a meal, no matter how unhealthy and valueless it is.”

Duo rolled his eyes and unwrapped his burger. “Look, you eat what you eat, I eat what I eat, okay?”

Not dignifying that with a reply, Wufei asked, “You just came back from a mission, correct? Surely you have some downtime. I’m surprised you’re not passed out on your couch or camped out on front of the television.”

Duo shook his head, taking a big bite out of his hamburger. "You never let up," he said. grinning widely at Wufei's disgusted expression. "Une has another mission for me. I get to go play bodyguard for some diplomat."

"Oh? Which diplomat?"

"Lavin Wycombs. You know, the head of the council for diplomatic affairs for the Sanc Kingdom?"

Wufei cast him a withering glare. "I know who he is," he said, words frosty. "Who's your partner?"

"Don't have one," Duo said with a shrug, taking another bite of his burger.

"You don't have one?" Wufei put his chopsticks down, eyes wide behind the frames of his glasses. "Wycombs has had several death threats against him. Several _serious_ death threats. He’s had to double his own guard count and _you’re_ going to be the only Preventer assigned to his case?”

"Heeeey," Duo said, eyebrows raising. "Are you doubting my ability to keep this guy safe? I've totally got this-"

"Don't be an idiot," Wufei said, turning back to his screen, fingers flying over the keyboard. "I know your skills but you're only one man. This is putting your life in danger just as much as Wycombs."

"Wufei, c'mon-"

"I'll ask Une to put a second Preventer on this mission-"

"There really isn't anyone else," Duo interrupted. "At least not anyone I would trust to watch my back.” Duo’s eyes were narrowed, as if he wasn't sure whether to be insulted or amused by Wufei’s ire. "Heero's with Relena; Trowa is off on some super-secret, need to know thing; Quatre and Zechs are-"

"Fine!" Wufei said. "I'll go with you."

"You? You're on desk duty until your leg heals-"

"Don't argue," Wufei said, rolling his eyes. "This was just a precaution Une insisted I take. I'm fine."

Duo shook his head and shrugged. "I don't get why you're worried," he said, resting his hands behind his head. "It's a pretty basic mission. Bodyguard, remember?"

"That's true," Wufei murmured, attention on the screen. "But despite that, the situation is far more serious than a simple bodyguarding mission. I can't stand the idea of an idiot like you going off on your own." Since he was so preoccupied with the screen, he disn't notice Duo lean in closer. He did notice, however, the hand that cupped his cheek and force him to turn his head.

Duo's lips were chapped and rough on his and Wufei gasped, a hand going up to grip hold of Duo's shoulder tightly; from the hiss that escaped Duo's mouth, it was painful but he didn't pull away. As Duo deepened the kiss, Wufei's glasses started digging into the bridge of his nose; Wufei didn’t notice, too busy trying to keep up with the kiss. Duo turned the chair so that Wufei was facing him directly and brought his free hand to the nape of Wufei’s neck, taking further control of the kiss by slanting his mouth over Wufei’s and tonguing the seam of his lips.

Finally, Duo pulled back and a grin spread on his lips. "You gonna punch me now?" he asked, voice deceptively light.

Wufei took a deep breath and straightened his glasses. "For what? Stealing my first kiss since Meiran?" That made Duo's smile vanish.

"Whoa, wait, really?" Duo pulled away, eyes wide, hands held up as if Wufei held some kind of disease. "Shit, you really are going to punch me! Did I mess up some kind of ancient tradition? Where you saving it for someo-”

"Duo. Shut up. I'm not a woman, nor am I a child," Wufei bit out, eyes glittering maliciously.

"No, you're definitely not," Duo said with a wince, rubbing the shoulder Wufei had squeezed. "So, uh-"

"We will discuss this later," Wufei said. "Right now, I want to make sure I am able to get on this mission."

"...Right. Well. I’ve got to get going," Duo said, getting to his feet. When he reached the door, he paused before saying, "Hey, so, we're not going to be weird, are we?"

Wufei turned, looking at Duo over his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed, his gaze considering. "Probably. But you started it."

Duo winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, man-"

"Come by my place tonight, 19:00. We'll talk about what you've started." Wufei smirked at Duo’s astonished face before turning back to the screen. Hearing the door close, Wufei finally allowed himself relax and he touched his lips, a shudder running through his body.


End file.
